Grak'Thul
Grak'Thul is a male half-orc NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Grak'Thul is the proprietor of the Unintended Corpse Tavern. He was associated with Raskin Daggermaw and helped defend him and the Joined of Vesper in an assassination attempt against them. He was arrested by the Crown for his efforts, but later freed by the Joined of Vesper and the Joined of Yotia. He later helped escorted Belina Katel to Fishton. Background Grak'Thul does not know much of anything about his birth parents. He was raised in an orphanage in Emeron City, left at their door as a baby with a note and his name and little else. Being a half-orc he faced a large amount of discrimination and having to steal and scrabble for pretty much anything he had. It wasn't long before he began picking pickets and stealing to survive. One day he teamed up with a dwarf named Cliff Boulderback, who was a brawler in the underworld brawling matches. The two struck up a friendship and would sometimes partner up on numerous crimes. Their biggest score, without a doubt, was fixing an underground fight where Cliff took a dive to deprive a wealthy merchant of a large amount of gold. The merchant threatened to alert the guard but was found dead with a broken neck the following day. After a bribe from Grak'thul the investigating guard declared that the man had fallen from his horse, probably while drunk. Grak'Thul and Cliff took the rest of their proceeds and purchased the Unintended Corpse Tavern. Amid the watery ale and occasional fights the tavern is known for a great deal of shady activity, all of which Grak'Thul turns a blind eye towards so long as he gets a small cut and it will not bring the ire of the Raven's Eye or too much attention from the City Watch upon him. He gets mighty pissed when there’s trouble in his place that he isn’t benefiting from or compensated for. As some point in the the early 1150s a young Raskin Daggermaw came to the Unintended Corpse fresh to the city and looking for work. Seeing a fellow half-orc on his foray into the city Grak'Thul offered Raskin a job until he could get on his feet. Recent History Years later, on the 22nd of Lion, 1159 a fight took place at the Unintended Corpse that was far worse than the usual bar brawls or occasional stabbings over a dice game. On this occasion Raskin, Beybulat Tasho, Ronald Cunningham, Zenga and Belina Katel were having a quiet drink when a concerted, coordinated effort took place by a trio of unknown parties to assassinate them. Grak'Thul and Cliff Boulderback leaped to the defense of their former comrade. Raskin and his companions were able to get away, and the assassins seemed disinterested in pursuing them or continuing the fight without their targets present and withdrew. Unfortunately the City Guard investigated and deemed that the tavern had been harboring fugitives to the crown. It was shut down and Grak'Thul and Cliff were arrested. Jailbreak On the 25th of Lion the Joned of Vesper and some of the Joined of Yotia launched a jailbreak effort to free the Penderghast family from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. To their surprise they found that the secret entrance into the dungeon led to the cell of Cliff Boulderback. Cliff was led to the sewers to escape with everyone when they departed, but the dwarf insisted that they find and rescue Grak'Thul as well. Raskin agreed to do so, and during the jailbreak made sure to open Grak'Thul's cell and take him with them. Fleeing Emeron City With the Crown itself wanting their heads, Grak'Thul and Cliff could not return to Emeron City. Fortunately Belina Katel was heading to Fishton and offered to hire them as bodyguards for the trip. Deciding that Fishton was a large enough town to start over in they agreed and departed. During the trip they came up on a patrol who insisted they were looking for people matching their descriptions. The trio could not get away, as they were on foot and tried to fight. They were defeated and bound to be taken back to Emeron City. Thankfully they were more than a day way and while the guard slept Grak'Thul was able to slip his bonds and free the others. Another fight took place but with most of the guards asleep they were triumphant this time. They sold the excess horses and gear in River's Edge and continued on to Fishton. Appearance and Abilities Grak'Thul is short and rather on the skinny side (for a half-orc) with somewhat greasy black hair and black eyes. He tends to be rather smarmy and can be downright charming if he has a mind to. He prefers to use a crossbow, but knows how to use a smattering of other weapons has well. He has made a point to learn a little bit of Orcish but does not speak it fluently as he's never been raised in Orcish society. In spite of this, he has always felt out of place and persecuted because of his race. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs